


New Traditions

by orphan_account



Series: Gallavich Drabble [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, New Years party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian and Mickey spend New Years with the Gallagher's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Dedicated to my pale blue eyes™ ladies.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New Year!

Every past New Years has found Ian sitting at home with his family, probably watching something stupid on the television or having their own little party with Kevin and Veronica; loud music, booze, the whole lot. It was sort of tradition for the Gallagher’s to be together while ringing in the next year.

It has been that way since Ian could remember, though now that he’s older, its more entertaining. When he was 7 or 8, seeing a bunch of drunk people celebrating wasn't his forte. New Years wasn't the only time the Gallagher’s would throw a small party with the neighbors, though. Sometimes they were random, other times they were celebrating a promotion at work, or someone not going to jail (like the time Lip and Ian stole a car and got let off with a warning).

Either way, parties were in the Gallagher DNA.

Even when Ian met someone and ended up becoming serious with them. He and Mickey Milkovich met back in February at a coffee shop. It was freezing outside and Ian needed a latte to warm his bones, but ended up warming someone else’s instead. The cute barista boy with knuckle tattoos had ended up getting Ian’s vanilla latte all over him as a result of Ian dropping it and having it splatter everywhere.

Leave it to Ian to drop a scolding hot drink and potentially burn someone to death.

“Jesus, fuck! Im sorry! That was a complete accident!” Ian had stumbled out, grabbing some napkins from a dispenser and wiping off the boys arms.

Mickey didn't even get to say anything back because when they looked at each other, both of their worlds stopped spinning. You know how in movies and books it’s completely dramatic when looking into your soulmates eyes? Well, that’s actually not all fabricated bullshit.

It happened to Ian and Mickey in that moment.

The sweaty palms and wobbly knees, everyone around you disappearing and feeling like you're floating into the air with an entire zoo in your stomach happened. The soulmate shit was real.

Ian knew this because Mickey didn’t bolt when he met the rest of the Gallagher’s. It was a miracle, but Mickey actually got along with his family. Carl absolutely adored Mickey and nothing could make Ian happier.

His younger sibling constantly asked questions about his past badassness (Mickey has called it that ever since he went legit and moved out of his dad’s house), hearing stories about juvie and how his dad was the prime reason he thought shit like that was all he would ever be good for.

Luckily, Mickey figured out that wasn't true.

He had explained to Ian that one day it just clicked into his head that he was better than stealing and going to juvie, or selling drugs and going back right after getting out. He wanted a real job with a real paycheck that paid into retirement, one that was on paper and completely legal. Mickey wanted better than his life was; so he did something about it.

His siblings had even done the same thing. They moved out not long after Mickey did and all had their own places. Who would've ever thought that the offsprings of Terry Milkovich would be the ones to break the cycle of crimes in the family?

As the new year approached, a scent of popcorn filled the air along with different kinds of food like pizza, tamales (courtesy of the old lady across the street from the Gallagher’s), and mini hamburgers. Not to mention the stench of booze in the air.

Ian and Mickey were spending the New Year where Ian had every year previously, glad that Mickey had even wanted to after confessing that he didn't usually celebrate the holiday.

“You having fun?” Ian asked, grinning and putting his arms around Mickey’s shoulders as his boyfriend chugged down a beer.

Liam, Fiona, Debbie, Carl, Kevin, Veronica, and Lip were all in the living room with them, counting down the minutes until the ball dropped on the television. Loud music playing as usual, the thumping of the beat vibrating through their bodies.

“Yeah, actually. Much better than sitting around on my couch watching Netflix.” Mickey smiled back, giving Ian a forehead kiss.

“You hungry? I can get you some pizza, tamales, or those little burger things…. or me.” Ian casually slipped in, biting slightly on his lip.

Mickey glanced around the living room, wondering if anyone noticed their blatant sexually charged conversation.

They didn’t.

“Maybe Im a little hungry now.”

Ian smirked and grabbed Mickey by the hands, pulling him away from the wall he was leaning on and up the stairs through the kitchen.

Their mouthes attacked each others as they made it into the shared bedroom Ian slept in, lips roughly moving against lips and noises of pleasure being let out from both boys. They had about 30 minutes to finish up or they'd miss the ball drop, though Mickey wasn't really sure that he’d care that much if it meant Ian was making these noises.

“Should we shut the door?” Mickey breathed out against Ian’s mouth, only pulling his body back just enough to shove off Ian’s jacket.

Ian shook his head with a breathy chuckle, “They wont be coming up here. They never do.”

They shed their clothes, tossing them every which way around the room before falling onto the bed with Mickey’s back against soft sheets.

Their first time together intimately was about a month after they started dating and had turned into an every chance they could get kind of thing.

Bathroom at the grocery store? They've gotten on their knees there.

Car in the mall parking lot? Definitely.

Outside while camping? You bet.

They were honestly like rabbits. The joke fucking like rabbits was not only hilariously accurate, but something they both took pride in.

They were in love, they didn’t care.

Ian kissed down Mickey’s neck, sucking on his collarbones to leave marks, but doing it where Mickey’s work uniform wouldn't show them. Last thing he wanted to do was get Mickey fired.

“Fuck, this is better than getting drunk with your family.” Mickey groaned out, hands running down Ian’s back.

“Well, Id fucking hope so.” Ian bit down into Mickey’s skin, earning a gasp from the boy under him.

His tongue then dragged down to Mickey’s nipples, slowing licking in circles around them then kissed them gently. It always drove Mickey crazy to have his nipples played with so Ian reached up to the neglected nipple and used his fingers to stimulate it, softly stroking and pulling at it.

Ian moved his tongue down further, licking down with the tip of his tongue and going straight to Mickey’s cock. Mickey’s hands were suddenly wrapped into Ian’s hair, egging him to go on.

Ian looked up at Mickey through his eyelashes and stuck his tongue out onto the head, maintaining eye contact. From between his boyfriends legs, Ian could still get a good view of how beautiful Mickey was. Even when he wasn't naked, Ian thought Mickey was stunning. His pale, soft skin like fresh milk and his tummy that Ian adored so much. Everything about Mickey was beautiful; from head to toe.

He took Mickey into his mouth then, not wanting to waste anymore time. His head bobbed on Mickey’s cock, soaking it with saliva and warmth as Mickey panted out small breaths and let his fingers curl more into Ian’s hair.

Ian’s hands traveled back down from Mickey’s nipples and landed on Mickey’s thighs instead, kneading them and pushing them apart to give Ian more room.

Moans escaped Mickey as Ian went faster and sloppier, allowing drool to drip down his chin as his mouth and throat were full of Mickey, going all the way down until his nose was tickled by Mickey’s hairs.

“Fuck, Im gonna come, Ian. Don’t stop.” Mickey begged, causing Ian to go slow then fast, making a pattern of it. Before he knew it, Mickey was shooting down his throat and moaning out his name loudly. Thankfully the music was still playing so nobody could hear it.

Ian pulled off of Mickey and licked his lips with a smile, “You taste so good.”

Mickey laughed and pulled Ian back up to him as he was wiping his mouth, letting their bodies lay flat together once again and kissed heavily. Mickey licked into Ian’s mouth, tasting himself on his boyfriend’s tongue and slowly rolled them over without breaking their mouths apart. He then broke it just for a few seconds to reach over onto Ian’s bed side table to grab some lube, squirted some onto his hand, then reached down and wrapped it around Ian.

As Mickey worked his wrist, gliding it up and down Ian’s hard cock, he kissed and sucked on Ian’s neck. He was leaving hickey after hickey and Ian didn’t care one bit. The feeling of his cock being jerked off and Mickey’s lips on his neck was overwhelmingly pleasant and Ian wasn't sure if he'd even last. Mickey was so fucking good with his hand and mouth both that Ian didn't even care if it was only a handjob instead of a blowjob like he gave. But, if it had been anyone else, Ian would've been disappointed. Nobody else was as good as Mickey.

Ian came as Mickey nipped over the marks on his neck, his hand still moving up and down on Ian quickly. “Fuck, Mickey, fucking so good.” Ian cried out, gripping the sheets on the bed as Mickey moved away from his neck and down to Ian’s cock, licking up the white mess he created, off of both his cock and his stomach.

“You don’t taste too bad yourself, Gallagher.” Mickey smirked, moving up to kiss Ian once more then got off the bed. “As much as Id love to cuddle, we probably don’t have much time left and someone will definitely come looking if we miss midnight.” Mickey pulled on his boxers and gathered up their clothes, tossing Ian’s onto the bed next to him.

  
Once back downstairs, Mickey and Ian grabbed another beer and headed back into the living room with everyone else.

Lip rolled his eyes at their obvious disheveled appearance, knowing exactly where they had been and what they’d been doing.

Before he could make a snide comment though, the countdown was happening and Ian and Mickey were grinning at each other as if they were the the only ones who were celebrating.

“10…9…8…” the room full of people cheered over the music, Mickey wetting his lips.

“7…6…5...”

Ian and Mickey sat their beers down as Kevin and Veronica got positioned to kiss as well.

“4…3...2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone shouted as Mickey and Ian smashed their lips together, hearing Debbie, Liam, and Carl blow on their noise makers and cheer happily. Fiona and Lip kissed all three of them on the cheeks, making them groan about cooties, but eventually laughed instead.

It was a fantastic way to end 2016 and Ian was looking forward to spending 2017 with Mickey.

Maybe they can make hooking up before the ball drops a tradition too. 


End file.
